The End
by BananasRus
Summary: One teenage girl has planned to ruin the world. Only 15 years old, and she's been silently working on this her whole life. No one knew; not even her best friend, Chelsea. Not it's up to Chelsea to fix it, even if it means killing her.
1. Chapter 1

The End

Chapter 1

"There's no way this can be happening!" Cheryl shrieked, "I'm about to have a freaking baby! This girl is a _murderer!_"

"Is anybody going to do something about it?" Yelled Michelle, "Where's the military, or the navy? They need to drop some bombs on this girl! Is the president going to do _anything_ to save this planet? I knew we shouldn't have elected him as president! I don't care how historical he is!"

"Of course she's a murderer Cheryl! She's killing every single person alive!" I replied, "And the president is _dead _Michelle! He _can't_ help us! We're all going to die, we might as well accept it now."

"She's worse than Hitler! Why would someone want to do something like this?" Michelle stormed out of the room to help her screaming baby. I grabbed my shoes and went outside. I couldn't take all of this. I'm not just scared for my life, but for all of human race. It has been declared that the world is going to end. Not by some horrible natural disaster like Hollywood or any other scientist would like to think. But by one girl. One girl who isn't even an adult yet. One girl who, a year ago, was living life like a normal teenager. Or so it seemed. Turns out she's pretty much the smartest, most evil girl you will ever meet. She's been working on a plan to kill all of humankind for pretty much her whole life. Nobody suspected anything, not even me, her best friend.

Now, it's up to me to convince her to stop. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will, even if it means killing her. But I would like to avoid that option as much as possible. I'm not a murderer, and I never will be.

I'm going to start by talking to her about it of course. She might try to kill me, but at least I died trying. It might be the most pathetic way to die, but I'll still count it as an attempt to save the world when I'm a ghost haunting Tayler. If ghosts were real…I mean, who knows? Maybe they are. Maybe all of the people Tayler has/will kill are going haunt her to death before she kills everybody. Then I wouldn't have to kill her myself! Until that will never happen, I've got to get my feet to move to talk to her.

I took a deep breath. Then another followed by two others before I got my legs working.

It took about 10 minutes for me to get to her house. I felt like I was having an asthma attack when I went to knock on her door. Maybe I could just die from an asthma attack right here and now. That way I won't have to worry about surviving, or killing Tayler, or keeping my family alive. But of course it won't be that simple, and besides, I need to fight. So with that thought, I knocked on her door.

Only a few seconds went by before she opened the door. Her face lit up like Christmas lights when she saw that it was me.

"Chelsea! Come in!" She said, grabbing my hand. I slowly walked in with caution. Her house wreaked a very horrid smell. "I take it you've heard of my brilliant plan? I'm so excited it's actually going to finally play out! I mean, I've been planning for this practically my whole life. You can only imagine how excited I am, right?" I nodded, and then plugged my nose. "Oh I'm sorry," She said, "I've been meaning to throw my parent's bodies outside. I got used to the smell, the thought sort of slipped my mind!" I gasped in horror and stepped away from her.

"You killed your own _parents_?" I squealed.

"Well yeah!" She replied, "When I said everybody is going to die, I meant everybody. No lives spared." She paused before saying "Though I might just spare your life." She looked up at me and smiled. "I mean, being the only one alive on earth can get lonely, right? I'm going to need someone to talk to! And who's better to talk to then my best friend? No one! Besides, you can really kick ass, girl! Oh! I have an idea! Why don't you be my bodyguard? People are definitely going to try to kill me; I mean they've already tried! But I got through the worst of it. I just can't go out in public with crowds of people because they'll all jump on me. I need to get it in their heads that I'm their superior and that they need to do what I say, you know? Ohmygod I'm so brilliant! I can't believe I never thought of bodyguards! Come with me my right hand woman, we're going to find me some muscle men!" I didn't say anything as she pulled me into the other room.

I had no idea my friend was this crazy. She never showed any sign of this! I've known her since 7th grade and she never once brought up the topic of ruining everyone's lives. Should I decline being her bodyguard? She would just kill me…maybe if I'm her right hand woman, as she called me, I can help save the world. Maybe I can convince her to stop. Though I'm pretty positive that I'll never be able to convince her, and it's obvious my only option is to kill her. And like the saying goes: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

So this is it. I'm going to have to appear to betray everybody to save them. My family….my friends…..I'm going to tear their hearts out. It kills me thinking about it, but it's for their own good and I have to do it to save them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walk home, my hands are shaking, and my lips are trembling. I'm still in define shock. But, I have to do what I have to do. The world is depending on me; they just don't know it yet. I can't keep this to myself; I need to let my family and friends know I'm on their side. But I can't, for if I do, we will all die.

I've got to think this through, who would be the most trustworthy through this process, who would stand by me through thick and thin?

I see someone walking towards me from the corner of my eye. If I have to go through with this, I will have to accept that I have to kill others. I slowly reach down to pick up a rock. I clutched onto it, ready to throw.

"Chelsea! What are you doing?" I meet the eyes of a horrified girl. I froze, realizing those eyes are well known to me. Realizing those eyes belong to someone special. Realizing those eyes belong to my best friend, Rachel.

I let the rock drop from my hand, watching it helplessly hit the cement.

"Rachel! Why are you here? How did you get here?" I yelped in surprise.

"I'm here to visit you… Were you about to throw that rock at me…?" Rachel suspiciously asked.

"No! No… just examining. I took it up as a new hobby." She stared into my eyes, almost figuring out the lie. To my relief, she flashed me a huge smile, opening her arms, inviting me for a hug. I throw myself at her, glad to have some comfort.

Rachel took me by the shoulders, "How have you been? Have a boyfriend? Spill everything!" Oh, how much I would _love_ to tell her everything. I can't deal with lying to her, but I need to.

"I'm… I'm great, now that you're here!" That was the honest truth. But she looks at me deeply, knowing I have more to say. I couldn't stand looking into her eyes anymore. So I nervously looked to the ground.

"That's great! But Chels, are you alright? You seem shaken up about something…"

"As I said, I'm great! I'm just shocked to see you here!"

I know she doesn't believe me, but she knows when to stop asking, and when to ask next.

"Alright, fine. I'll let that go… for now." She says dismissively.

I then pull her in for another hug.

We just stood there, in each other's arms for what seemed like no time at all before she let go of me. I wished more than anything that I could go back into her arms. My best friend's comfort is what I need most at the moment. But I can't let her see me like this. I can't let her suspect me more than she already does. I wish she didn't even suspect me at all! Why does she have to know me so well? I'm practically like a book to her! There are no lies that come out of my mouth that she doesn't catch. This is just going to make it so much more difficult because I cannot let her know!

"So, why have you come to visit?" I asked, "Have you not heard about Tayler Thorn? I mean, don't get me wrong, 'cause I want you here! But shouldn't you be with your family?" Right after I said, I realized that I don't want her to go back. I don't want her to go to her family in case she never comes back. In case she gets killed along with everyone else. I need her with me. I won't be able to go through this without her. I know I am being selfish, but whatever it takes, I am going to keep her alive and with me.

"Tayler Thorn?" Rachel replied, "I know she's your friend…is there something else I should know? And why should I be with my family? I'm with them all the time! I came to see you, Chels!" She doesn't know about it? I thought that it would be all over the news! I guess that it technically isn't even on the news here, but still! Did I just give away too much information to Rachel? I hope not. I didn't know how to cover for myself.

"Oh I just…well family is very important and…-" _ring ring ring._ My phone! Yes! Saved by the bell…sort of. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone, not bothering to look on the caller ID. "Hello?" I answered.

"Chelsea! I have another great idea!" It was Tayler. Her voice sent chills down my spine. "I was thinking that since I need some bodyguards, you would need some too! Especially since everyone is going to hate you just as much or more than they hate me. But anyway, since you will need some bodyguards-"

"Who's that?" Rachel interrupted.

"Oh are you with someone?" Tayler asked, hearing Rachel's voice. "Why don't you kill her? She'll be your first kill! I wish I was there to see this memorable moment, or to offer you a weapon but you don't need one! You are your own weapon!" I froze. What was I supposed to do? I'm not going to kill Rachel but Tayler wants me to! I looked at Rachel, and noticed her staring at me with a worried glance. My face probably looked like a ghost. I didn't want to say anything to Tayler. I wanted to hang up on her and run away. But I had to say something to her.

"Oh, but it's too easy!" I responded to Tayler, "I need a little more challenge for my first, don't you think?" I carefully avoided anything too suspicious because Rachel was listening.

"That's a good idea, Chelsea! I completely understand! You'll have to tell me _everything_ about your first kill though!"

"You know I will!"

"NO, SAM THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED!" and then the line went dead. I hung my phone up and looked up at Rachel.

There was a silent moment where Rachel and I just looked at each other. I was waiting for her to scream at me or something. She looked like she heard the whole conversation I had with Tayler! Had my volume been turned up too high? Did she really hear it? Maybe she didn't. I cleared my throat.

"Well anyway, we should-" I started to say, but was immediately interrupted by Rachel.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, it was just…Tayler…"

"Tayler? That girl we were just talking about?"

"Yeah."

"You were talking like she was some sort of threat! What did you two talk about just barely?"

"Oh, just a game."

"Just a game? That game sounds pretty intense because you looked honestly scared!" I didn't know what to say. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes! I was scared that she would win! Scared that she'll kill every last gum drop on the board!" Technically I wasn't lying…if I considered every person on the planet a gum drop.

"Gum drop?" I knew that she would see right through me if I didn't act right. So, with deep concentration, I looked into her eyes and said, "Of course!" I then smiled and put my arm around her. "C'mon Rachel, you worry about me too much!" She returned my smile and we started walking back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rachel!" Yelled my sister Kristi. "I haven't seen you in _forever!_ What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with-"

"Mom!" I quickly yelled, "Come here! I brought a friend!" A few seconds later my mom comes into the room. She looks like a mess. But then again, so does everybody else in my family. Nobody has really bothered to get ready, and they're all sick from worry about the world ending. My mom hasn't been taking it very well especially. She has six kids that she has to worry about and two grandkids with one more coming in a month.

"Oh, hello Rachel!" Said my mom with a sad smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit." Rachel replied, "Is this a bad time?" I grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the room before my mom could tell her what's going on. She even started to raise her voice so we could hear.

"Enough putting poor Rachel on the spot!" I said over my mom's voice. "She's had a lot to deal with already today!" We entered my room and then I closed my door as quickly as I could. When I turned around, Rachel was staring intently at me with her arms folded.

"Okay I'm done." Rachel said.

"With what?" I asked.

"_This_! Tell me what's going on! And don't blame it on some stupid gum drop game! I know something's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong…"

"Chelsea! Tell me now!"

"Ok, ok! It's kind of big. So you might want to sit down." Rachel paused, but sat down anyway. "Well…you know my friend, Tayler Thorn?" I waited for her to nod before I continued. "Well I've been her best friend since seventh grade. She's a pretty cool person and everything, right? Well turns out she's a freaking brilliant person. Like abnormally brilliant. Brilliant enough to take over the world! I say that because, she literally is planning on taking over the world."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel interrupted. "She's a teenager! 15 years old! There's no way she alone can take over the world!"

"That's what everybody thought too. But her abnormally smart self has been thinking of a plan for almost her whole life. It has worked so far. She has managed to kill the president. And somehow the military or anyone else isn't willing to help out. Tayler has killed a countless amount of people already. Everybody is now scared of her."

"The president was _killed?_ That can't be true because if it was, it would be all over the news."

"Yeah, and it was on live TV when it happened too! So thousands of people in the US saw it. But for some reason, nobody has bothered to make a documentary on it or put it in the news paper."

"Okay, so it's not on the news…but word still would have been able to get out, right? I mean, there are phones and mail, and people do travel!"

"I don't know why word hasn't gotten out! It doesn't make sense! This just proves that Tayler is a _lot _smarter than she seems."

"And this is really happening? This isn't some sick joke?"

"No! Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Why don't you get your family to run away?"

"Because there's no where to run! No US citizen has been able to leave the country."

"Are you kidding? Well, you obviously live close to her, why don't you move to the opposite side of the country?"

"Because that's where she has been killing people. People on the opposite side of the country, or far away from her. We found that it's safest where we are. Close to her. Though she has killed her family and everybody on her street."

"Have you talked to her about it? Have you tried to get her to stop?"

"I tried to! I even went over to her house! But that's when I found out how crazy she really is. Convincing her would be impossible and would only get me and my family killed faster."

"What did you talk to her about when you went over to her house?" I didn't want to tell her that I was made Tayler's best bodyguard. Someone who's on her side. Besides, Rachel was going to figure out soon enough anyway.

"Oh, Tayler talks _way _too much for her own good. The only sentence I recall saying to her was 'you killed your own parents?' and that set off another long conversation where she went on and on about practically nothing."

"Chelsea!" Yelled my brother, Garret, from the other room., "Turn on your TV! _Now!_" Rachel and I looked at each other, and then I ran to my remote. I pressed the power button, and immediately saw something that scares me more than anything in the entire universe. Any story ever been told. What I saw on the TV had my entire body and muscles frozen in horror. What was it? Something as simple as a teenage 15-year-old girl. What I saw is my biggest nightmare, and my biggest enemy, Tayler Thorn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_That's_ Tayler?" Questioned Rachel.

"Yep." I answered

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Tayler said on the Tv. "But I figured that you guys need to listen to me right now." I was frozen in place with worry of what she was going to say. "This isn't being broadcasted worldwide or anything. Just here in the United States. In case you guys haven't noticed, word hasn't gotten out. That's good! But people are going to know eventually. Until then, I've got to work on killing you all first! Now, there have been people requesting that I let them live. Of course I won't! But, I do need some body guards. I'll look into letting them live. There is only one person that I have allowed life to." Oh no. "Her name is Chelsea Nichols. She is my best friend, and she is now my right hand woman! Yes, she is on _my_ side. Get over it. And no, she won't be sparing any lives either. Thank you for your time." And she left.

The room was silent. The whole entire house was silent. I didn't dare move. I was so scared and…heartbroken. I don't like this feeling of betraying everybody like this. I wish more than anything that I could tell them that I'm doing this for them. But there's no way I can fix this if they knew.

What about Rachel? Could I tell her? I know I can't. I guess this is the end of our relationship, but I'm still going to try to keep her alive, even if I die trying.

"Chelsea?" Rachel quietly asked.

"Yeah…?" I whispered.

"Is this what you and Tayler talked about?"

"Yeah."

"So we're all going to die, and you're going to help kill us? Betray us?"

"I…no…I mean…yes, but-"

"I thought you'd be on _our_ side!"

"Rachel, I know this looks bad. I wish I could tell you that this is a lie but I can't. I am fighting for Tayler."

"_Why?_"

"Stop asking me questions! I'm sorry, okay?"

"Murderer! You're a murderer, Chelsea!" Ouch. It felt like my heart was literally smashed in half hearing those words.

"I know."

"Why haven't you killed me yet? Or your family?"

"Because I need you here with me, Rachel! I can't do this alone!"

"You're expecting me to kill people with you?"

"Of course not! I would never ask you to do such a thing! I just want you alive." She didn't say anything. She just sat there with tears in her eyes, watching me. She was probably thinking of a way to kill me. I don't blame her. I would be doing the same thing if I were her. Or she is about to run away. I don't know how this is going to work out. I don't know how I'm going to keep her alive when she's scared of me and hates my guts.

"Okay." Rachel said.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay."

"I don't understand!"

"You're my best friend, Chelsea. I've never known any one as amazing as you. You would never do something like this unless you thought you were helping. I'm not going to help you, but I will be here for you."

I sighed in relief, giving her a quick hug. My door opens, and there stood my family, staring deeply at me with horror.

"Chelsea, I don't understand." My mom splurged out. Her eyes began to water. My Dad just stared at me with disappointment and took my mother outside for a calming walk.

"My own little sister wants to, dare I say it, _kill_ me? I mean, yes we had our fights, but _kill_ me? Really? And don't just think about me here; think about your baby niece or nephew. They won't even have a chance to live, to grow, to breathe! They'd be murdered by their own Aunt." Cheryl said in disbelief.

"Are you going to warn us when were about to die, or are you killing us now?" asked Michelle

"This isn't you Chelsea, you wouldn't hurt us, were your sisters. Your _ family_. Family has got to stick together." Kristi stated.

"I-"

"Kristi, being nice won't solve anything. She's made up her mind. Chelsea is sick and twisted. That's who she's become." Garret spit out, staring me down with anger and hate.

"You don't get it! I would never do this! I'm trying to-"

"Save it." Garret said, interrupting me. He gave me one last glare, took they keys to the car, and walked out the door followed by my sisters.

The slam of the door echoed in my empty house, leaving Rachel and I, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Um… that went well." Rachel turned to face me. I shot her a 'this is not the time to be funny' look.

"You couldn't have expected any better, I mean, they're going to die. I'm going to die, and they think you're going to be the one to kill them. Picture yourself in their shoes."

"They are NOT going to die, and neither are you! I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Well, we can only hope for the best…" Rachel sighed.

All went quiet. I didn't know what to say, or do. How could I possibly save them from Tayler Thorn…? How could I save them without Tayler knowing, and getting us all killed?

All I wanted to do was cry, and I did.

"Chels, it's going to be okay, I promise! Have I ever broken a promise?"

"Actually, there was this one time when you promised you were done obsessing with Justin Bieber-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it. One time. But that doesn't count. Now all we have to do is think of a plan… I mean… We just have to stop the smartest person living on earth and save the whole planet, how hard could it be?"

We sat there thinking for what seemed like hours. We took turns glancing at the clock, realizing only minutes went by.

_Knock knock_

Rachel gave me a worried glance. "Who could be at your door?"

"Who knows" I replied, "but we're about to find out."

"Chelsea, are you home? Did you like my live broadcast? Chelsea?"

That voice was too familiar. That voice belonged to Tayler Thorn.

"Quick! Hide!" I pushed Rachel under the bed and straightened the covers. I paused to take a breath, and to make sure that Rachel had found a comfortable position and wasn't making any noises. I didn't hear anything, so I nervously went to my door. Of course she burst in the second I opened it.

"God, how long does it take for you to come to the door?" Tayler said.

"Um, well-" I started to say.

"Never mind. How did you like my live broadcast? I thought it was very clever! Sorry if I messed things up with your family and friends. I just knew that you hadn't told them yet! It doesn't matter; they're going to die either way." She walked and sat on my bed. My heartbeat sped up. "Oh," Tayler continued. "And there were great results for the bodyguards! So many guys wanted the job! I decided that I needed a little army of men. I told them that I would let them live too, but of course I wasn't telling the truth. I didn't get you any bodyguards though, Chelsea. I just decided that you don't need one." I just stood there, watching her. Hoping that she wouldn't look under the bed. All the nerves and muscles in my body were tense and ready to attack Tayler at any given moment.

"Why are you so quiet?" Tayler asked. "It's almost as if you're hiding something!" She laughed to herself and then went to the closet. She opened it up and paused, as if she found something. "Look at these clothes!" She shouted. She starting sifting (very slowly) through each clothing item I had hung up.

I saw the bed shake and heard rustling noises. I looked down and saw Rachel army crawling her way out from under the bed. I shot a glance at her, but she was too determined to get to her destination as fast as she could.

I wanted to stay standing, in case Tayler turned around. I would fight with everything in me to keep Rachel alive, and sitting down wouldn't give me the advantage. So I walked over next to Tayler.

"I know, they're hideous." I said in the most normal voice I could manage.

"No! I love them!" Tayler shrieked.

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes! Can I wear this?" She took a shirt off and started to turn around and hold it out, but I immediately stopped her with my hand.

"You don't have to ask! Go ahead, wear anything you'd like." I started to point out some more clothes to distract her. It worked, of course.

My mind was on Rachel, though. Why was she leaving from under the bed? Is she crazy? Does she _know_ Tayler is here? Maybe she was trying to escape. I guess that if she were to escape, now would be the time. She could have made it to the door by now. I don't know how she would sneak past the bodyguards. Bodyguards!

I turned around and ran straight for the door, opening it as fast as I could. I was shocked to find that Tayler's bodyguards were standing perfectly still in front of the door as if nothing had happened. They looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled and slowly shut the door. Feeling Tayler's gaze on me, I slowly turned around.

"Sorry, I got a little excited…" I said quietly, trying to think of what to say. I also was looking around the room to see where Rachel was, but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Excited about what…?" Tayler accused, putting the shirt she was holding down and slowly started to walk to me.

"About the bodyguards! I…knew that you had found some and I just wanted to see if you brought any with you…"

"Oh, of course! I know they excite me too!" She smiled. She continued to study my face, and the smile wore off too soon. "Okay, what are you hiding?" Before I could say anything, she turned around and went straight for the bed. She lifted the covers up, and looked under it. I froze. What if Rachel went back under the bed?

Tayler stood back up, and dusted off her jeans. Then she looked at me, still waiting for my answer.

"Oh, um…I'm not hiding anything." I said. "I'm still just in a little shock. Losing all of my friends and family at once…kinda sucks."

"Oh get over it, Chelsea! They're going to be dead anyway!" She threw her hands up and started walking towards the door. "I've got some work to do. You are welcome to come, but I suggest you go out and start killing. Now." She then left.

I waited ninety seconds before I ran to the window. It was open, so I jumped out and started looking for Rachel. She was nowhere in sight, and I started to panic.

"Pssssst!" I heard from in the tree. I looked up and saw Rachel. I smiled and was about to talk, but Rachel put her finger over her lip indicating me to be quiet. Then she motioned for me to turn around, and I did.

A big guy with broad shoulders was walking towards me. He had dark brown hair that was cut short, with a strong jawbone. He looked very dangerous.

Fists clenched, I started walking towards him too. When we reached each other we just stood there. We were both very stiff, and staring each other intently and threateningly into each other's eyes.

"Can I help you?" I said calmly.

"You're Chelsea Nichols, right?" The guy questioned.

"Yes I am Chelsea Nichols."

"You have betrayed everyone. Your family and friends…the country. I can't let you succeed with this plan you have." He suddenly lunged at me, but I quickly stepped aside and elbowed him on the back of his neck. As if he didn't feel anything, he quickly swung his leg around, swiping my feet out from under me.

I fell to the ground, but rolled out of the way before the man could jump on me. Taking the advantage of his position, I jumped on top of him and rapped my arm around his neck and squeezed as hard as I could. He choked and gasped for air, but I only squeezed harder. Suddenly he lunged himself forward, making me roll across his back and over his head, back onto the ground. I didn't have time to look for where he was, but I knew he was somewhere behind me, so I kicked my legs over my head, obviously hitting the man's face in the process.

I stood and turned around. He was standing with his hands clasped around his nose, blood gushing out. I picked up a rock and lunged myself toward him. He tried to block my attack, but was too late. I had already smashed the rock into his skull as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and no longer was moving. I quickly ran on top of him and repeatedly hit him across the head until I knew for sure he was dead.

Out of breath, I dropped the rock and stood up.

"Chelsea…" Rachel quietly said, suddenly by my side. "You just…_killed_ that man…" I looked down at the corpse on the ground. That man…is now dead. His head was all messed up and…bloody! So much blood! I actually killed someone. How could I do something like that? I'm a _murderer_!

I gasped in horror from what I had done. I turned around, ready to run. I don't know where, but I wanted to run away. From everything. I wanted everything to go away and leave me alone. But Rachel's arm stopped me. She took me into her arms, and I burst into tears. I couldn't just stand here and do nothing! I shoved a giant rock into this guy's head! He's on the floor…bloody. His face is all messed up. It wasn't that bad looking before. But now it looks horrible!

"Rachel!" I screamed while jumping out of her arms. "How could you have let me kill him?" Sobbing uncontrollably, I kneeled by the man.

"Breathe, Chelsea!" Rachel yelled. I cried and screamed as my snot and tears dripped onto the corpse.

"He had a family! A mom, a dad!" Rachel grabbed my arms to try to help me up. "No!" I screamed, "No, Rachel! When I took those fighting classes I never intended to actually kill someone! I've ruined everything!" I was practically lying on top of the man, shaking. I could feel his body losing heat.

Rachel kneeled down and put a comforting arm around me. We both cried in silence for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh my _God_!" Taylor said, "What did you _do_ to him?" She looked down at the bloody torn up corpse on the ground. "Seriously! Did you walk all over him with cleats or something?" She laughed and the turned to me. "Good job, Chelsea! I didn't expect you to actually go through with killing someone…I was in the process of running over a kid when you called me. I'm glad you weren't lying either! I mean, here he is; all dead and stuff."

"You were running over a _kid_?" I interrupted.

"Well yeah," She replied, "his ball went in the road. It could have killed me." I just stood there silently, not knowing how to respond.

"Excuse me, Taylor." This big dark man, who came out of nowhere, was suddenly leaning over to talk to Taylor. "We need to move. Somebody has spotted you." She and I both looked up and saw three men walking towards us from across the street. Two of them had knives, and one had a gun. The one with the gun was quickly shot to the ground by Taylor's bodyguard. The other two men started sprinting their way over from across the street. They ran fast too. There was no way that we were going to outrun them. They were like robots; somehow dodging every bullet Taylor's bodyguard shoots at them.

I didn't want to kill any other people; at least not in the same day I killed this other man...I looked around looking for some kind of exit. I refused to accept the inside of my house because I knew that that's where Rachel was.

I was suddenly pinned to the ground. Pain overwhelmed me, knocking the breath out. I tried to get up, but any attempt that I made only seemed to squish me harder to the earth.

"Don't move!" It was the bodyguard. He was on top of me. The large man got up and disappeared. I immediately got up and looked around while trying to get my breath back. My head hurt.

There was Taylor hiding behind her bodyguard while he tries to take on the two men with knives. I looked closer and noticed that only one of them now had a knife. Not thinking too much about it, I reached in my shoe for a knife of my own.

I'm about to charge after the two men when a hand suddenly grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me inside my window. I fall painfully and backwards onto my floor (where my head gets hit even harder) but I get up as fast as I can anyway. I throw a swing at the first sight of life.

"_Chelsea_!" At the sound of that voice, I drop the knife on the ground and pull Rachel into my arms.

"I'm so sorry did I cut you?" I say, pulling her away from me so I could take a look at her.

"No thank god I had a feeling you would swing at me! I moved out of the way before you slit my throat open." I almost killed her! I can't believe that I almost killed her…. I'm losing my mind!

"Rachel I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it! I'm the one who pulled you in when you were in battle mode."

"Yeah why did you?" I slowly walked towards the window, as if to look out it, but Rachel pulled me back.

"No! Chelsea don't go back out there! They can't see you!"

"Why?"

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that you don't want to kill another person. C'mon lets go." She grabbed my wrist and swiftly pulled me out of the room. We snuck our way out of the other side of the house. Once we made our way out in my backyard, we weren't sure how we were going to escape fast enough. Neither Rachel nor me had a car to drive…

I motioned Rachel over so I could help her over the fence. She was reluctant at first, but it wasn't hard to convince her because she knew it was our only escape. The neighbor's dog didn't like us in his backyard, but it didn't take long for me to shut it up. I didn't hurt it; I would never do that.

They had a car parked in their drive way. I checked to see if it was unlocked and it conveniently was.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rachel.

"Get in." I replied.

"No."

"Rachel! Get in!"

"Answer my question, Chelsea! What are you doing?"

"I'm finding a faster way across the gum drop board…"

"You're going to _drive_ that car?"

"Yes."

"But we don't have the keys!"

"I know a couple things about hotwiring." It took time but I was able to get it started. I don't have my license…but I don't think it matters anymore considering that everybody is going to die. I backed out and started driving. I wasn't driving to any particular place, just somewhere away from here.

It didn't take long for me to realize that I wasn't able to drive straight. I've never had any problem with this… but my mind was all over the place. I almost crashed into tree after tree. My head was throbbing at this point, and I couldn't focus.

"Rachel I-"

I'm not sure what happened after that. I saw a blur of Rachel's hands reaching over to the wheel. When I woke up I was in a classroom.

Not exactly sure what was going on, I got up and took my knife out. I looked around and saw Rachel asleep on the ground. I walked over to her so I could wake her up and ask what happened, but I decided not to. She looked too peaceful, and judging by the darkness outside, it was way too early to wake her. I quietly walked out of the classroom and into an empty hallway.

I wasn't sure which direction I was supposed to be headed to, so I walked wherever my heart desired. Which wasn't too helpful since it was dark and I kept running into dead ends. Why on earth would someone build a school so complicated? Not to mention a school so creepy…

Finally I found some doors leading to the outside. Still not sure where I was, I started walking. I crossed a couple of streets and through a couple of neighborhoods when I saw a church that I recognized. I knew I was near my house, and that's where I went.

The front door was locked, and all the lights were out. It didn't occur to me that my family might come back. I guess it makes sense since they have nowhere else to go to. Though they could have gone to my grandma's… why didn't they?

I turned around to walk to the back, when I saw something. I wasn't sure what it was, so I walked closer. It was a body. Rage overwhelmed me. Why now? Why does the world have to end now? Why couldn't it have happened _after_ I died? I don't want to kill anybody! I don't want my family or anybody to get killed! Nobody deserves this!

I bent down and searched his pockets. I found his ID, some money, and a knife. Taking the knife and money, I looked across the street at the other dead body. Quietly running over to it, I reached down for the gun. Putting it in the back of my pants, I turned around and headed to my backyard.

The back door was locked, of course, but I knew another way into the house. My mom's window is always open because she has a space cooler that she puts in it.

I quietly opened her window and crawled in. The cooler was on, so it drained out any noises that I made. I walked over to my mom and saw her lying there, asleep. Tears started rolling down my face. I wish that I could rewind time to how everything was before. Back when everything was normal between us. Back when my mom could trust me. Back when the world wasn't ending… Back when I didn't betray her.

I bent down and softly kissed my mom on the forehead and left the room. I then proceeded into my own room and pulled out my backpack and put clothes in it. I grabbed a couple of items that I wanted to bring with me for memory as well. While stripping my bed from its covers and pillow, I heard my door open.

I turned around swiftly to face whoever family member was there, only to find no one standing there. My cat meowed and walked over to my feet rubbing slim body against me.

"Suki…" I whispered and picked her up and pet her and kissed her. This only lasted for a couple of minutes before I had to set her down. I walked past her and out into the hallway and then into the kitchen for a quick snack before leaving for good. Looking into the pantry, I found my favorite cereal. I poured it into a bowl along with milk and started to indulge myself.

"You should take that with you." I jolted up in surprise, not knowing that Kristi was standing in the hallway watching me.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I asked quietly.

"No I just haven't been able to sleep."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Feel free to take the cereal, Cha. I know you probably won't be coming back."

"Thank you." We just sat there in silence awkwardly for a few minutes before Kristi said something.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I can't…I don't…I-" My sentence fell short. I had no idea how to respond. She just stared at me, eyes wide and watery. A couple tears leaked down her face. I wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be ok but I couldn't. Though to my surprise, she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Just stay safe, please." She whispered into my ear. "For me."

"I love you. Tell everyone I said goodbye." I let go of her, picked up my stuff and walked out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun was beginning the rise and I was able to see the route back to the school a lot better. I wanted to get back before Rachel woke up. She would probably be really worried, and I need to ask her a few questions as to how in the world she got us there at the school in the first place.

The streets were very quiet. There were no kids outside, or anybody riding their bikes or walking their dogs. It was very depressing. I guess that by walking on the streets like I am doing wasn't the best way to be on the down-low. People are going to notice me a lot more.

I reached in my backpack for one of my hats. I tucked my hair into it and tried to have as much of it cover my face. It wasn't much, but at least people wouldn't be able to recognize me as easily.

I was in the school parking lot at this point, and I could see the car we used. It was a horrid site. It was wrapped around a light pole with broken glass and the front tires weren't even near the car. I don't really know how we survived that crash.

Walking in, I tried to remember how to get to the classroom Rachel was in. It was impossible, so I yelled.

"Rachel! Are you awake? Where are you?" I waited for a response but I didn't get anything. Checking all the classrooms I passed, I continued to yell for Rachel. Then a hand grasped my mouth hard and I was shoved against the wall. My hands were pinned, and I had a gun against my head. My pulse was racing because I knew I was trapped and I needed to save Rachel.

Then I heard her laughing.

"I got you!" Rachel continued to laugh as she let me go. "You should have seen your face!"

"Rachel! You scared me half to death! Where did you get a gun?"

"That's not important…but what _is_ important is where you went. I've been worried sick! Well actually not really since I've been asleep this whole time and your yelling woke me up."

"I went to my house to grab a couple things. Hey, how did we get here anyway?"

"Well you decided to pass out on me _while you were driving_ so I had to grab the wheel. Sadly, your foot was still on the gas pedal so slowing down or stopping wasn't an option. I tried to turn the street but we were going to fast and so I lost all control of the steering and we ran straight into a light pole in the school parking lot. I was fine, and I could see that you were as well. It took a lot of effort, but I managed to drag you inside. Anyway, how was going to your house?"

"Holy cow! Rachel I'm so sorry, I could have killed us! I promise I will never drink and drive again." I avoided answering her last question.

"That would be a great promise if you even drank alcohol. But you never answered my question, how was going to your house?" Dangit.

"It was…a memorable experience."

"Oh? How so?"

"I talked to my sister."

"Oh no. Which one?"

"Kristi. She was sweet, of course. But she made me feel so guilty. She was crying, and she gave me a hug…I had to get out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't take it! The last thing she said to me…" I had to sit down. I felt my face go hot and I could feel my eyes water. Rachel came and sat next to me.

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'just stay safe, please. For me.'" _Ring ring!_

It was Taylor calling my phone. Stress and worry suddenly filled my already numb emotions. I had to answer it though. I got up and left the classroom. Rachel followed of course.

"Hello?"

"Thanks for ditching me yesterday! What kind of body guard does that? Are you backing out?"

"No I just saw-"

"Ok good. Now don't ever ditch me like that ever again. I don't care what excuse it is. Where are you? I'll come pick you up; we have some work to do."

"Um well I'm at-"

"Got it." And the line went dead.

Got it? She knows where I am? How? I need to get out of here as fast as I can. Taylor can't see Rachel. I took the battery out of my phone and ran into the classroom and grabbed all of my stuff.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rachel.

"She knows where I'm at. I think she tracked my phone. I need to leave now, she's coming." I'm not sure if she said something, I just sprinted through the hallway and out the front door. I was halfway through the parking lot when I could hear a car coming. I was too late, they were here. The black car with black tinted windows was skidding its way past my totaled car and stopped in front of me. The passenger door opened and I jumped in.

"Wow look at that car!" Said Taylor. "_You_ crashed that? No wonder you're here at this dump of a school. God I hate this place. Horrible memories." I got into the car and closed the door. Every muscle in my body was hoping that she would just drive away and never come back. And that is what she did.

We drove for about ten minutes before stopping at Wal-Mart. Maybe she had to buy something?

After we made it inside, Taylor pulled out a key and locked the sliding doors. She sent a couple more of her body guards to lock the rest of the doors. What was she planning on doing? Robbing the store? Well that makes sense.

"Ok, Chelsea. Let's do this. Do you have a gun? Because if not, I have some for you to use."

"Yeah I do." I went to grab the gun that I got off of the dead corpse in front of my house, but it wasn't there. I double checked. Still nothing. Rachel… "Um, actually I don't have one." Taylor laughed and handed me one.

"Here," She said while also handing me multiple throwing knives. "I know you prefer to fight with knives, so I got you these." I took them and almost considered cutting her throat open with them…I had to kill her sometime, right? That's probably not a good idea since she has a bunch of body guards here protecting her. I would get slaughtered.

Taylor shot a middle-aged man who was walking passed us. He fell to the ground as people screamed and ducked. Taylor continued to shoot every person she saw.

"We have put the gas into the vents. I suggest you guys put these on now." Two of her body guards came up to us with gas masks. I put it on. Taylor sat there laughing as more and more people died from her shooting. Parents were cowering over their children in desperation to keep them alive. I felt like I was going to throw up. All these people in Wal-Mart were going to die? Why did she choose here? Why not the mall or something? Well, I guess there are a lot of people here today…

A brave man stood up, along with five others. They had obvious fear on their faces and they charged towards us. I stood back in amazement as more and more men came to attack. Pretty soon we were outnumbered. I wasn't worried though because we have four heavily trained body guards, and weapons. They have nothing.

None of the men had come to fight me, so I just watched. I didn't want to kill any other innocent people. They don't deserve to die.

Right then, a man's arm wrapped around my neck from behind. I wasn't expecting it, and so he had me trapped. My arms were pinned, and I couldn't breathe. I tried to wiggle my way out, but that failed. I tried stomping on his feet, but that also failed. I was going to try to possible pull him over, but I was losing strength from being choked. I began to lose eye sight.

Then he let go. I fell to the ground and was grasping for air. Coughing, I looked over to see the man on the floor dead. He had been shot.

Another man charged for me. I quickly got up, ducked his punch and stabbed his stomach with my knife. The man stepped back and looked at his wound. He was obviously badly injured, but he forced himself to continue. He was limping and was very weak, so I grabbed him and twisted his neck. His body went limp and I dropped him.

Suddenly the power went out and we could hear sirens. A man grabbed my wrist and pulled me and Taylor towards the back of the store. Somehow we got out and were making our way to the car.

We were driven back to Taylor's place for the night. I was so exhausted, I couldn't remember anything else that happened for the rest of the night. I did recall the news reporter on the TV before completely drifting off to sleep.

"Today around 10:30 am, every customer died inside a Wal-Mart in Riverton from a mysterious poisonous gas."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I opened my eyes and the sun was shining on my face. Feeling rested and at peace, I sat up to see that I was on a boat. It wasn't a luxurious boat or anything; brown with chipped paint. I didn't mind, though. The water was calmly swaying me back and forth and I could smell the sweet moisture of the air. Birds were chirping in the trees around me, along with the rustling of wind blowing through the leaves. I was in heaven. _

_ "Good morning!" Taylor said. "Hope you slept well. We have a big day ahead of us!" _

_Suddenly I wasn't feeling so well._

"_Chelsea!" Rachel screamed. "Help me!" I jumped up and looked around. There she was, in the middle of the river on a rock. She was reaching in the water for her little brother. He was crying and slowly sinking in deeper to the waves that weren't so calm anymore. The tide of the river became more and more rigid and dangerous. Dark clouds overwhelmed the sky, along with thunderous lightning. _

_I tried to holler out to Rachel, but no voice came. Seeing that she wasn't able to grab her little brother's arm for some reason, I decided that I was going to risk myself and jump in after him. The water was rising, and was going dangerously fast. Though for some reason the boat wasn't going along with the river, and neither was Rachel's brother. He was just drowning in place with a hand occasionally popping up in hopes his older sister would grab it. _

_I was about to jump in when Taylor's hand grabbed my shoulder._

"_What are you doing?" She yelled. _

"_I have to save him!" I replied back._

"_Leave him! Let him die! Your friend shouldn't even be alive!" She reached down and grabbed a bow and an arrow. "Shoot her!" _

_Without thinking, I grabbed the bow and arrow. Tears burned my cheeks as I aimed for Rachel's forehead. Taylor's evil laugh echoed in my ears as I tried to restrain myself from letting the arrow fly. I heard a gunshot from beside me, and saw that it had come from Taylor._

"No!_" Rachel screamed in horror. She kneeled down and reached into the bloody water that surrounded her brother's body. Sobbing, she tried to pull him out. He was no longer moving. There was so much blood…_

"_Do it, Chelsea!" Taylor managed to say in between her bursts of evil, heartless laughter. "Shoot her!"_

_Without another thought, I let go of the arrow and watched it soar to Rachel's death. _

I shot up in a sitting position, gasping for air. Heart racing, I tried to calm myself down. It was just a dream. Nothing real, just a dream…

Sweat soaked every inch of my body. Looking around, I saw that I was at Taylor's house. She wasn't anywhere to be seen, but I didn't doubt she was nearby.

Blood rushed instantly and quite painfully to my brain as I stood up. I grabbed onto the side table for balance. I was sore with bruises covering my neck. I wanted to just go back to sleep and forget the world and what I am bound to face. Sleep…without dreams hopefully. I shuddered at the thought of my nightmare about Rachel and her brother. Where is Rachel anyway? I need to find her and make sure she's ok.

"Don't think you're going anywhere, Chelsea." Taylor spoke from across the room. "You always leave, and you're supposed to be here with me to help." Shoot.

"Of course!" I exclaimed as innocently as I could. "Though I need to grab a couple of things I need. Do you mind?"

"I knew you would say that. I have your stuff that you left at the school."

"What? How did you know I had stuff in the school?" I feared deeply for Rachel.

"I know you went to your house to get things. I'm not stupid. When I saw you didn't have it, I retraced your steps and found it inside the school. You're welcome."

"You found it there? Did you find…anything else?"

"No, why? Is there something else there I should have seen?" She looked suspicious.

"Of course not!"

"Okay good. Now get dressed so we can finish what we've started. China and Russia are already taken care of. They were easier than I thought they would be, and Europe is in the process of being taken care of. Chelsea can you believe it? You and I are going to take over the world! I want to save America for last, but that doesn't mean we can slack off. What would you rather we do? Go after Canada or somewhere here with a large population like New York?"

"Are those my only choices?"

"Oh, I know where!" She turned around and practically skipped out of the room with joy. "Hurry and get ready Chelsea! You look horrible."

I slowly got up. How long would it take for me to run to a neighbor's house and use their phone and come back? Not enough time…I need to see if Rachel is ok. Taylor was at the school! So was Rachel! Did Rachel escape before Taylor could get to her? She better be alright, or else killing Taylor Thorn is going come a lot sooner than I had planned.

After getting ready, I went outside. Taylor and three of the bodyguards were waiting in the car. I got inside, where nobody talked for what seemed like days.

About six hours went by when Taylor finally spoke up.

"I forgot to tell you something." Her voice was abnormally cold. "I did find something else inside that school." My heart stopped.

"What did you find?" I whispered harshly.

"I think you know what it is. She's a fast runner you know."

"What did you do to her?"

"It doesn't matter. What _does _matter is that you've been lying to me. While you were sleeping I did some research on Rachel." Furry raged over me and it was obvious. Body guards on both sides of me held my arms down.

"You're lucky I like you as much as I do, Chelsea." Taylor said calmly. "I'm not going to kill you because I still want you to be by my side. I'll let you off easy."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to get rid of your distractions."

"How?"

"Her family is going to die first, and then yours. You're going to kill them too."

"Go to hell!" I spat at her. Taylor just laughed an evil, menacing laugh as the car slowed to a stop.

"Alex," Taylor spoke to the body guard to my left "stay in the car with Chelsea until I give you the signal to come out." She and the other two men left. Alex tightened his grip on my arm, indicating me that I shouldn't try anything.

"You know Taylor isn't going to let you live, right?" I asked Alex. He just sat there and clenched his jaw. "She told me that she lied to you guys so that you would help her." Obviously this wasn't helping.

"Look, Alex." I sighed. "I don't want to kill you. So just let me go, alright?" He let go of my arm to reach for a gun in his pocket. I took this opportunity to pounce. I reached in my shoe for my knife stabbed his upper right thigh. He yelled and grabbed the weapon with both of his hands.

I unbuckled my seat belt and dodged him from grabbing me as I reclaimed my knife. He got a hold of my foot and pulled me closer to him so that I wouldn't leave and wrapped his arms around both of my arms tightly. I yanked my head forward, hitting his skull as hard as I could. It hurt, but he let me go.

I quickly got out of the car and ran to where Taylor and two other body guards were standing. I froze in place.

This was the place in my dream. The river, the smell, the sound. It was exactly the same!

"Ugh I knew I shouldn't have let Alex be the one to watch you!" Taylor yelled angrily. The two men turned around and started towards me.

"Wait!" She held out her arms to stop them. "Kill them, Chelsea. They're over there." She pointed to a little beat up house built on the river. "Go inside and get rid of them. Now." She handed me a gun, and I took it. I must say, this is an incredibly stupid thing for someone as smart as her to do.

I shot her. Sadly, I aimed poorly and only got her shoulder. She screamed and the other two body guards bolted for me.

I didn't care what I did to them. I just wanted to kill Taylor. Everything in me was focused on her death.


End file.
